OMG we have fans?
by Laux666
Summary: Howard and Vince find out the truth about some of their fans! After finding out they actually have some!:D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, sorry if it's not very good! first story! basically vince and howard learn the truth about some of their biggest fans! I do not own the boosh! all though we can dream!**

* * *

Nabootique, about midday.

Vince was bored. You can only read one article about shoe so many times. So he occupied his time by doodling on the face of his cheekbone magazine. Howard on the other hand was having a great time sorting out his new jazz records into a display at the front of the shop in hope that one day maybe just at least one of those records will be sold.

Howard stepped away from his collection.

"Now that Vince, that is one magical display. Yes sir, all of the displays in this shop cannot add up to the sheer be-bop of this!"

Howard stepped away from the display to gain a better view. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

"I think I may need a minute," he whispered over his shoulder to Vince. "One can only hold in such emotions for so long!"

It was only then that Vince looked up. Of course he wasn't surprised to see Howard in such a state but when he was like this, Vince just couldn't stop himself from having a little fun.

"Wow Howard, you've really gone all out this time, haven't you! What I would give just to be able to make a display like that!"

Howard turned to face Vince.

"Why thank you Vince that is such a nice thing to say."

"Yeah I truly love how day after day you try to make this place look smart but it all fails when everything but you records are sold! Shame you don't like proper music"

Howard peered right into Vince's marvellous blue eyes.

"You sir have crossed the line! That line was put there to keep tit boxes like you behind it! And now you have gone fervour then is respected."

Howard stormed off upstairs leaving Vince feeling flustered.

Howard had never reacted like that before! He must have just been very touchy. "_Probably on his man period_" Vince thought to himself allowing a little smirk to form around his lips.

At that point Howard came back down the stairs holding a small shining silver box. Vince jumped to his feet.

"Howard, put that down! You do realise I was only joking, right?"

The box opened to reveal something that looked like a massive condom.

"I was thinking on having a clean out! You know start by getting rid of the useless shit that nobody needs!"

Howard's eyes were wide with madness! Yes Howard with wide eyes!

Vince rushed forward and grabbed the box from Howard but it was too late, he had shoved the contents into his jacket pocket and made a dash for the door.

"Howard, don't do this to me!" Vince called pathetically towards the now open door

"Shit HOWARD!" He called before chasing after him.

XX

* * *

**So there you have it a first chapter! Woohoo! Reviews would be nice!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is chapter 2! yay! thanks for all the 2 people who reviewed my last chapter! :D I don't own the boosh!**

* * *

Howard was mad! It wasn't his fault though. Everything had been bubbling up inside of him his emotions were pretty fucked up! Not even a silly little Chinese burn would get him out of this!

Vince was about 5 metres away from Howard. No thanks to his awkward yet very stylish new boots!

Howard rounded a corner, Vince following. When he made it round there was no sign of Howard.

"Howard you little bitch, where are you? Stop messing around, that's my job!" Vince called, still looking around.

"Vince? Vince is that you? Look I'm sorry! Can you help me? I'm down here!"

That was Howard's voice! But where was it coming from?

Vince looked around. There on the ground, a man hole! Vince rushed over, being careful not to fall in!

"Howard, you down there?"

Yeah I bloody well am! Hurry up and get me out! I've hurt my ankle!"

"Yeah look Howard" Vince said with a slight uncertainty in his voice "this isn't my area of expertise I'll go get Naboo!"

Howard was angry now! All he wanted to do was get out of this bloody hole! "Look Vince all you need to do is climb down the ladder and help me up! Not hard now is it little man!"

Vince started climbing warily down into this stinky pit of despair mumbling to himself about how this wasn't fair and that his new boots would be wrecked!

Finally his feet hit solid ground, he looked around, Howard wasn't there!

"Howard? HOWARD WHERE ARE YOU?"

There was a light coming from the distance. If Howard was anywhere he would have gone to the closest possible light source seeing that he was not a big fan of the dark!

Vince started walking towards the light.

XX

Howard was in a bright room! A very bright room! So bright he couldn't see! Only seconds before had he been calling for Vince but now he was in this stupid room!

"Ahhhh, what the hell is going on here? Get that stupid light out of my face!" Howard yelled

"Oh sorry Howard is that too bright? I'll move it for you if you like!"

Howard recognised that voice! It was Vince but he sounded a bit croaky!

"Vince, you ok?"

"Haha, Vince, you wish! I am you worst nightmare! FANS!"

Howard started screaming, he was not used to the concept of having fans! Normally he got hate mail and abuse but this was serious!

XX

Vince peered out from behind a wall; Howard was on the floor surrounded by really tall people! All of which had hoods and capes on!

One of them said something that he couldn't hear and Howard started screaming. This wasn't weird but Vince was mad at Howard so he didn't care who these people were.

* * *

**Yeah so Howards a big girl and there are some freeky tall people (much like myself!) claiming to be fans! reviews please!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry i haven't posted in ages been busy! So chapter 3! hope you like! I Don't own the boosh!**

* * *

Howard was mad! It wasn't his fault though. Everything had been bubbling up inside of him his emotions were pretty fucked up! Not even a silly little Chinese burn would get him out of this!

Vince was about 5 metres away from Howard. No thanks to his awkward yet very stylish new boots!

Howard rounded a corner, Vince following. When he made it round there was no sign of Howard.

"Howard you little bitch, where are you? Stop messing around, that's my job!" Vince called, still looking around.

"Vince? Vince is that you? Look I'm sorry! Can you help me? I'm down here!"

That was Howard's voice! But where was it coming from?

Vince looked around. There on the ground, a man hole! Vince rushed over, being careful not to fall in!

"Howard, you down there?"

Yeah I bloody well am! Hurry up and get me out! I've hurt my ankle!"

"Yeah look Howard" Vince said with a slight uncertainty in his voice "this isn't my area of expertise I'll go get Naboo!"

Howard was angry now! All he wanted to do was get out of this bloody hole! "Look Vince all you need to do is climb down the ladder and help me up! Not hard now is it little man!"

Vince started climbing warily down into this stinky pit of despair mumbling to himself about how this wasn't fair and that his new boots would be wrecked!

Finally his feet hit solid ground, he looked around, Howard wasn't there!

"Howard? HOWARD WHERE ARE YOU?"

There was a light coming from the distance. If Howard was anywhere he would have gone to the closest possible light source seeing that he was not a big fan of the dark!

Vince started walking towards the light.

XX

Howard was in a bright room! A very bright room! So bright he couldn't see! Only seconds before had he been calling for Vince but now he was in this stupid room!

"Ahhhh, what the hell is going on here? Get that stupid light out of my face!" Howard yelled

"Oh sorry Howard is that too bright? I'll move it for you if you like!"

Howard recognised that voice! It was Vince but he sounded a bit croaky!

"Vince, you ok?"

"Haha, Vince, you wish! I am you worst nightmare! FANS!"

Howard started screaming, he was not used to the concept of having fans! Normally he got hate mail and abuse but this was serious!

XX

Vince peered out from behind a wall; Howard was on the floor surrounded by really tall people! All of which had hoods and capes on!

One of them said something that he couldn't hear and Howard started screaming. This wasn't weird but Vince was mad at Howard so he didn't care who these people were.

* * *

**There you go chapter 3! and i noo it's bad but hey!XD Reviews pwease!**


End file.
